User blog:Daniel Viglietti/Sara Books Template
Submission reviews are every Friday. Also, please do not change notes left next to submissions. Literature Footers The new Sara Shepard Books template is brought to you by The Amateurs Wiki. The basic goal is simple: draw together Fandom communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new literature and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikis who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Sara Shepard Books footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wiki. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 50 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. Note: recently released or upcoming literature are excluded from this requirement. **Be active; this means about an edit a day plus about 2000 page views for the current week. Note that this is approximate - the two are weighed together, so just because a site is lacking in one area does not mean they are automatically excluded. Note: recently released or upcoming literature are excluded from this requirement. *Notes about the footers: **Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. **The new footers are mobile-friendly. **Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. **If the footer reaches 50 communities, an assessment will be made about splitting the footer into one or more new footers to cut down on size. What do the notes below mean? Is my site forever rejected? By and large, the most repeated tags below include the following: *''Awaiting admin approval'' - The admin has been approached about inclusion *''Declined'' - The site's admin has declined inclusion; the site will not be approached again *''Inactive community'' - Meaning there have been no or only a tiny amount of edits in the current week. *''Low page count'' - The site has not met the 100-page requirement *''Overhaul'' - This can pertain to numerous things, and is usually delineated as such: **Main page revamp - The main page of the site needs work, such as better organization **Theme revamp - Refers to the background and colors used in the site usually; can also include main page and/or wordmark **Wordmark needed - The wordmark is the site picture located in the top left of each page. Is my site permanently in the footer once added? Well, yes, because this is solely focused on Wikis about Sara Shepards books, the site will never be removed, unless of course, it is deleted, or changes topic. Sara Shepards Books Category:Blog posts